Healing
The Path of Healing takes time; there are no miraculous cures, no instant regeneration of wounds and no sudden recoveries from fatal illnesses. Even the most experienced healer can only force the body to do so much; a healer normally works by accelerating the body's natural processes, by helping it do what it would normally do anyway, only faster and better. Worse, use of this Path saps the user; overuse can lead to burnout and even death. A master of the Path can bring someone back even from death's door... but the cost is often more than he can bear. The Path of Healing can relieve pain, cure diseases, speed recovery from injuries (and heal some injuries outright), even restore sight to the blind. It cannot, however, do anything to alleviate aggravated injuries... fire, Pattern magic and acid all do things so heinous to the human (or inhuman) body that it cannot be healed in this fashion. For reasons that should be obvious, the Path of Healing cannot be used on the dead (or undead). A sorcerer may attempt to heal any given injury, disease or condition once; if she fails or achieves only a limited success (due to skill), she may not go back and attempt to improve the situation later. Sorcerers may learn rituals for Healing. Ritual examples include Level 1 - Healing sleep, Level 2, Mike's Cure-all, Level 3, Wakey-Wakey, Level 6, Revive. Healing is an Aspected path- successes must be spent on each separate aspect, if desired. At least one aspect must have one dot. Note: Healing is a Revised ability, which means it addresses both Bashing damage and Lethal damage. This damage separation is not used on Dark Metal, so the following convention has been adopted: The first two wound levels (Bashing and Wounded) may be treated as either Bashing damage or Lethal damage. All higher wound levels are only Lethal. System: Roll: Manipulation + Intuition Cost: One Willpower per injury or disease Modifiers: -1 Difficulty if Medicine, or appropriate Lore is equal to or higher than rating in Path. Casting Time: See Below Duration: Permanent Healing has 5 aspects: Pain, Toxins & Diseases, Bashing, Lethal, and Other. Pain (Instantaneous): 1) No effect 2) No effect 3) No effect 4) Reduce wound penalties by -2 5) Reduce wound penalties to zero * Special note: Wound penalties related to actual amputations cannot be reduced. Toxins & Diseases: 1) Prevents infection 2) Cures Toxin/disease Rating 1; Alleviates Symptoms of Disease Rating 2 3) Cure Toxin/Disease 2; Alleviate Disease 3 4) Cure Toxin/Disease 3; Alleviate Disease 4 5) Cure Toxin/Disease 4-5; Alleviate Disease 5-6 6) Cure Toxin/Disease 6-7; Alleviate Disease 7-8 * Special note: Diseases cannot be healed, but the symptoms can be removed. Fatal diseases and toxins are still fatal. Recovery time is not instant, and is storyteller's option; more virulent or potent disease or toxins require a longer recovery. Bashing Damage (10 minutes to take effect): 1) No effect 2) Minor bruises (no system effect) 3) Can reduce "Bruised" to "unhurt" 4) Can reduce "Wounded" to "Bruised" 5) Can reduce "Wounded" to "unhurt" 6) N/A Lethal Damage: 1) No effect 2) May stabilize incapacitated patients 3) Reduce healing time of current wound level by 25% of remaining time 4) Reduce healing time of current wound level by 50% of remaining time 5) Reduce healing time of current wound level by 90% of remaining time 6) Instantly heal current wound level (and roll again) Other: 1) No effect 2) No effect 3) No effect 4) Heal minor congenital disabilities (1-pt flaws) 5) Heal moderate congenital physical disabilities (2-3 pt. flaws) 6) Heal major congenital physical or neurological disabilities (4-5 pt. flaws) * Special Note: Removing flaws still required an expenditure of XP. The flaws that can be healed in this way are at storyteller's discretion. Missing limbs or similar disabilities cannot be healed in this way.